


[Podfic] like a music that holds my hands down

by read by Khashana (Khashana), Ship_theboybands



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, prose, sexual tension in a mundane setting, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/read%20by%20Khashana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_theboybands/pseuds/Ship_theboybands
Summary: Podfic of Ship_theboybands' beautiful fic.he says; “Jesus, Dexy, God,” into the underside of Dex’s jaw like they’re all the same to him.





	[Podfic] like a music that holds my hands down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like a music that holds my hands down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924922) by [Ship_theboybands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_theboybands/pseuds/Ship_theboybands). 



[Or go directly to the server](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Takes+The+Punch.mp3) where you can download or stream. (To download, right click on the bar and select Save Audio As.) 


End file.
